dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumblehorn
Main Page= |Release Date = July 30th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = *Night Fury modifed without a sitting animation (formerly); *Original Animation (as for January 15th, 2016). |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 3.3 *Pitch Rate: 8.5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 4.8 |Combat = *ATK: 275 *FPR: 280 *MOVE: 2 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 450 *DEF: 50 *HP: 4100 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.6 *Shot Limit: 4 *Base Damage: 14 (Titan: 16) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Armor *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Rumblehorn is a Tracker Class dragon released on July 30th, 2014. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. On January 15th, 2016 they received a new animation. As for V2.3.0, in the intro sequence, the Rumblehorn is one of the four Secondary Starter Dragons that can appear caged, most likely to unlock the Stable Missions without needing to buy a new dragon (the player still has to choose their actual starter dragon). On 4th of September, 2018, the Rumblehorn received a Titan Stage, becoming the last Secondary Starter Dragon to gain a Titan Stage. The Titan illustration is a very misleading one as the poster shows the combination of colors in the body while in-game, the Titan Rumblehorn will only have one color for the body and a very dull, divided mixture. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"It can shoot long-ranged fire "missiles" from its mouth which initially starts out as a white-hot fireball that quickly solidifies and turns to a warmer color before it ends up in a sooty, stony material when it hits its target. Being a Tracker Class dragon, their powerful sense of smell makes them able to find any Viking scent from long distances even if the material that worn from the water for certain period of time. They can find anything, based on scent alone. :"Rumblehorns are extremely strong dragons, for they are able to carry large Vikings and their weapons, as well as ramming down a sea stack while flying in full speed. Their physical weaponry are having a powerful long tail that can be used as a club with spikes, sharp long horns and sharp teeth. :"Rumblehorns appear to be extremely intelligent, hiding from their enemies in bushes and creating traps with their footprints. They have also been shown to attempt to chase Hiccup and the gang off Dragon's Edge by pretending to harm them, other native dragons and destroying buildings. They have even outsmarted Hiccup and the gang numerous times. :"Rumblehorns always have their snouts to the ground, sniffing around for something edible. They can be aggressive, but are also friendly towards their riders. Their food of choice is unknown, but they are probably carnivorous. They are also highly intelligent and determined. They run like rhinoceroses. As shown by the still wild Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns can be very caring and protective of those in danger." For more information on the Rumblehorn, visit here. Trivia *In the store, there's 2 Rumblehorn War Paints: Rumblehorn War Paint (Hero skin+War Paint) and the Red War Paint (War Paint only). **On an unknown update, the Red War Paint was been taken from the store. **Unlike the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback and the Gronckle's War Paint, applying the (Red) War Paint on the Rumblehorn won't brigth the model. Same applies to the Monstrous Nightmare and the Whispering Death. *It's unknown why was the Rumblehorn choosen to be one of the Secondary Starter Dragons and not a member-starter instead; *Rumblehorn and the Sweet Death are the only dragons incapable of sitting in-game. Glitrhes *Same at the Titan Shockjaw, due to not being closed properly, a piece of the Titan Rumblehorn's left horn will stretch depending on the head tilt. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood RumblehornStoreEgg.jpg rumbleh oricolors.png|Rumblehorn's Default Colors rumbleh aft egg.png|Rumblehorn Hatchling rumbleh stand.gif|Rumblehorn Standing (animated) rumbleh idle.gif|Rumblehorn Idle (animated) rumble sleep 1.png|Rumblehorn Sleeping (profile) rumble sleep 2.png|Rumblehorn Sleeping (upper view) rumbleh swim 1.gif|Rumblehorn Swimming (back view and animated) rumbleh swim 2.gif|Rumblehorn Swimming (top view and animated) rumbleh fire 1.png|Rumblehorn's fire rumbleh fire 2.gif|Rumblehorn Firing rumbleh shot.gif|Rumblehorn's Fire Speed rumbleh horns 1.png|Horns and neck scales (profile) rumbleh horns 2.png|Horns and neck scales (front view) rumbleh horns 3.png|Horns and neck scales (top view) rumbleh horns 4.png|Horns and neck scales (down view) rumbleh spine.png|Dorsal spikes and tail rumbleh underscales.png|Underbelly scales rumble hover.png|Rumblehorn Hovering rumble fly.png|Rumblehorn Flying rumble fly shot.png|Rumblehorn firing while flying rumble glide.png|Rumblehorn Gliding rumble break.png|Rumblehorn Braking Titan Stage trumbleh stand.gif|Rumblehorn Standing (animated) trumbleh idle.gif|Rumblehorn Idle (animated) trumbleh sleep 1.png|Rumblehorn Sleeping (profile) trumbleh sleep 2.png|Rumblehorn Sleeping (upper view) trumbleh swim 1.gif|Rumblehorn Swimming (back view and animated) trumbleh swim 2.gif|Rumblehorn Swimming (top view and animated) trumbleh fire 1.png|Rumblehorn's fire trumbleh fire 2.gif|Rumblehorn Firing trumbleh shot.gif|Rumblehorn's Fire Speed trumbleh horns 1.png|Horns and neck scales (profile) trumbleh horns 2.png|Horns and neck scales (front view) trumbleh horns 3.png|Horns and neck scales (top view) trumbleh horns 4.png|Horns and neck scales (down view) trumbleh spines.png|Dorsal spikes and tail trumbleh underscales.png|Underbelly scales trumbleh wing patterns.png|Wingspan and patterns trumbleh comp.png|Comparison between a Titan and a non-Titan Rumblehorn trumbleh hover.png|Rumblehorn Hovering trumbleh fly.png|Rumblehorn Flying trumbleh glide.png|Rumblehorn Gliding trumbleh brake.png|Rumblehorn Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Red War Paint (unavaliable) Rh war paint.png|Upperwing, limbs and tail patterns (top vew) Rh war paint 2.png|Underwing, limbs and tail patterns (under view) rumbleh wp 2.png|Close-up of tail and limbs patterns rumbleh wp 3.png|Head and neck patterns (profile) rumbleh wp 4.png|Head and neck patterns (front view) rumbleh wp 5.png|Head and neck patterns (top view) rumble comp.png|Comparison between a Rumblehorn with and without War Paint War Paint Racing Stripes Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Secondary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Tracker Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons